28 Weeks 'til I'm King
by Foepsie
Summary: Don was done being a coward. He went to see Alice despite his fears and in return he received a special gift- the Rage virus. This is my own twist on the story.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is going to follow the events of the movie loosely. Some facts may vary either because I wanted it to or because I can't keep renting the movie. __There's going to be a lot of violence, considering that the film itself was violent, there is going to be some suggestive themes._

_Bare with me , enjoy and let me know what you think..._

* * *

28 Weeks 'til I'm King

The door to the quarantined medical area swung open as Don rushed to the large observation window. His hands trembled slightly at the sight of his wife but he clenched them into fists. He was done being a coward, he had failed Alice once but he had no intention of ever failing her again. It was time he faced his fears.

Don's breath came out in ragged pants by the time he had swiped his secuirity pass through the device adjacent the door. The door creaked slightly open, just enough for him to peer through. Alice's eyes opened and she gazed at where he was hiding behind the door. He righted himself and pushed into the room.

"Alice," he said, breathing out her name.

He rushed closer and reached to touch her, but paused. His hands hovered over the bare skin of her arms. She didn't thrash against her bonds or move at all so he braved to touch her face. Her cheeks were as soft as he remembered them to be.

"I'm so sorry... I was scared," Don whispered, "I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't 'ave left you."

Alice stared blankly back at him as if she hadn't registered what he had said. Don's heart sank at that, she was not whole and definetly not herself anymore. But he didn't give up, he wouldn't leave her again no matter what. His thumb ghosted over her lips as he bit back his tears. Her brows furrowed above her mis-matched eyes before a faint smile tugged at her lips.

"I love you, Don..."

"And I you..." he choked. A broad smile spread across his face. "I won't leave again."

Hope welled up in his chest and before he realized it he had already bent forward and captured her lips. To his surprise she responded, opening her mouth to give him access. He didn't hesitate and before long their kiss grew passionate. He pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction, as he was still afraid that she might be mad. Her closed eyes told him different though and he kissed her again.

The hope that filled his chest dissipated and something more violent took its place. Pangs of pain shot through him and he stumbled back from Alice, clutching at his chest. He shot an accusing look at Alice but she stared impassively at him.

Rage gripped at his heart, tearing it with sharp claws. He moaned in pain and backed against the observation window as voices started to scream in his head. They blamed Alice for his pain. It was her fault... But it was his own as well- he shouldn't have left her.

He was torn between strangling her and sparing her because another voice whispered that what she had given him was special. A louder voice screeched in his head, demanding he take revenge upon his lost humanity. And he fought with himself, a tear of blood spilling from his eye the only evidence of his internal struggle.

The voices cried louder. They knew best. Don grabbed his head and flung himself at the window, banging his head against it. But the voices didn't stop. He ran across the room, as far away from Alice as he could. His legs gave out and he writhed on the floor. The voices wouldn't stop until he killed her.

Don shot to his feet and ran back to the window, flinging a tray of medical equipment across the room. He flattened himself against the window banging his head as he shook it. He didn't want to hurt her. He cried out and lunged against the window, ineffectively knocking the voices out of his head.

"Don!" Alice cried.

He paused and spun towards her. The rage came back full force, she knew it too because she started to struggle for freedom. He couldn't stop himself as he lunged towards the bed. But he forced himself to stop before he could hurt her.

"No!"

Her scream did her in. He lost all control and gave up the fight to regain it. The pain was gone by the time his fist met her cheek bone the first time. Three more blows followed before he stopped to watch the blood pool out of her mouth.

"Please," she begged. Her voice shook from fear, but it did not affect him as it once had- he felt only the thrill that seeped through his bones.

Don growled and bit down on her throat as she arched away from him. His teeth nicked her jugular and a flood of warm blood sprayed down his throat. Her mis-matched eyes widened, sending tingles of sorrow down his spine. He detested the feeling and made quick work of disposing of its cause as he drove his thumbs into her eyes.

He didn't stop until she stopped struggling and her screams died on her tongue. He wrestled his thumbs free from her eye sockets and sucked the blood from them. The voices returned and became clearer. His own growls of rage were the voices, Don realized. And they never sounded sweeter.

Don took off out of the quarantine and lunged himself at the closest officer. He took out all of his rage on those who stood in his way. Several men and women fell, taken either by the virus or by death itself. Don spared no one.

Several hours passed before Don stopped. He had killed or infected all of the people that weren't contained in the basement. Those who were claimed by the Rage had followed him and listened to the commands his growls had voiced. They could hear the voices as clearly as he could and they obeyed.

Once he had stopped so had they. The lights had gone out all across the city, only the emergency lights were on and even then one could hardly see. But Don could, he and his followers were made for the dark. They regrouped in the darkness of the basement on the other side of the containment area. All that stood between them and the people was a flimsy plastic door. The military had failed to lock that door as well, not that the locks could stop them for too long. The others of the Rage stood quietly, not daring to growl, as they listened.

_'Feed, kill and infect,' _Don's growl voiced. _'Leave no one.'_

He stalked past the others and shoved at the door. His increased strength faltered as he caught sight of Andy, who had already sprung to his feet. Andy's eyes were large with fear as he backed away from the doors.

_'Leave the boy for me,'_ he growled over his shoulder before he burst through the doors.

Andy disappeared into the crowd of panicking people, evading Don's grasp. Don trailed his movement out of the corner of his eyes as he took down the people in his path, devouring their necks half-heartedly.

As soon as Andy disappeared into one of the air vents Don gave up and turned his attention back to his prey. Their cries and pleas sent waves of pleasure trickling down his spine. He pulled down another woman, tearing into her neck and gulping down a few mouthfulls of blood, before he dove for the next.

The lock that kept the people contained snapped under the pressure of the crowd that pressed against it. Everyone sputtered up the stairs and sprinted for the outside. The military personel posted at the doors started to shoot those of the Rage that raced past.

Anger welled up in Don's chest and he roared for all of the Rage to hear, _'Take down the uniforms! And stick close to the people, if they want to shoot let them shoot their own as well!'_

The military personel were soon taken care of and those of the Rage took chase outside. The snipers posted on the tops of the buildings started to take down the first of the Rage that rushed through the doorway but it soon became too much for them to handle.

_'The building to your left, take the stairwell and kill the sniper,' _Don growled to three of the Rage that rushed past him. They spun on their heels and darted off towards the building.

Don's eyes travelled through the crowd until it locked onto the small boy standing motionless in the middle of the commotion. He needed Andy, the voices told him that he needed his family and he would not fail to comply. Don jogged closer to Andy, he was within reach of the boy, but a large man barrelled into him. The man hardly had time to think before Don had flipped him and tore into his throat.

_'Catch the boy,' _Don growled to a Rage passing by. _'I want him unharmed.'_

The dark haired Rage ran at Andy but a bullet exploded through his head before he could snatch Andy up and deliver him to Don. His blood splattered all over Andy. It caused Andy to unfreeze and the boy ran from Don's sight before he had finished with the fat idiot.

Sniper fire ceased and Don took off down the steps and toward the subway. All of the Rage rushed after him and soon they were gathered in the dark bowls of the subway. Don counted his remaining subjects. The snipers had eaten away most of their numbers but they were enough still.

_'Rest. Let the rage build up in your hearts for tomorrow we shall take down an entire city.'_

They were reluctant to stop but they obeyed Don's commands and settled down. He knew best.

Don did not lie down as his followers had, he rested with his back against a pillar. The voices soothed him, a low reassurance that he had done good. But he knew that something was missing. He needed Andy and Tammy. Once they were infected he would start to build a race of the Rage and they'll all bow to him. The voices crooned softly at his idea, they were pleased.


	2. Chapter 2: Voices take command

_Somewhat of a suggestive scene in this chapter, I'm not going to change the rating. But if you feel that I should, feel free to let me know._

* * *

28 Weeks 'til I'm King- Chapter 2

In the dark of the morning hours Don departed from the others, leaving them with a set of orders they had to follow. No one was to hurt Andy or Tammy, Don wanted them alive so that he could infect them himself. He didn't have faith that any of the Rage would actually capture his children and neither did the voices. He had to find them himself.

Don ran through the deserted streets as stealthily as he could but it proved difficult. The voices demanded he attack every passing figure. Every scent of a human that drifted past him was a temptation that he couldn't afford to indulge. The snipers had started to shoot their own people and Andy would prove to be an easy target.

A sniper shot rang through the air and the sweet scent of blood teased at Don's nostrils. The wounded person wasn't far off, neither was the sniper. Don couldn't stop himself as he stalked toward them. He had made it through the entire morning without so much as touching anyone and the bloodlust had finally caught up.

It wasn't until he could see the group curled up against a building that he recognized the scents. They reeked like any other human but he could not mistake the subtle underlayer that mark them as his own. Tammy and Andy were at the back of the group, pretending to be wall-flowers. The chief medical officer, Scarlet, was at the front of the group. Her leg was wounded and the scent of her blood drove Don mad. He would have taken her then if it weren't for the two men arguing in the corner. The scrawny man, on the verge of tears, would not have been a hindrance, the other one would have though. He was a strong military man armed with an arsinal of weapons. Before the virus Don might have been afraid of the Seargent but not today.

Don snarled as the pathetic man pleaded that the Sergeant not to send him out. The Sergeant was about to argue when Andy broke free of Tammy's hold. He ran toward the sniper's building, almost stumbling as a bullet hit the ground in front of him. Don could hear the boy's frantic breaths but he made no move to help him. The sniper was a lousy shot.

Andy sunk to his knees at the side of the sniper's building moments after the Sergeant had taken the sniper out. Don watched in amusement how his son tried to calm himself only to panick again as he spotted Don on the other side of the road.

"Dad?" Andy whispered.

The boy moved toward Don but the Sergeant step in front of him, clasping his shoulder. Don took it as the time to leave. The others of the Rage were scouring the streets and Don fell in with them. Hardly anyone was in the streets anymore.

_'Spread out,' _Don growled, _'Leave no one.'_

Those of the Rage sped down the streets with Don in the lead. One by one the groups turned off. Cries of fear and peril filled the streets and a tantalizing odor of blood clung to everything.

A small group of women ran in front of Don, screeching like wild pigs. They were terribly slow but Don preffered to tease. There were four of them, one beastly large woman and three younger ones. The larger woman was the first to fall. Don was quick to tear at her throat before he continued after the others. One of the women hesitated and turned to try and help but Don drove her to the ground. She struggled against him, swinging her fists blindly. It thrilled Don to no end. He took his time, stabbing her eyes out with his thumbs just as he had with his wife.

The other two women were a distance off in the street by the time he finished. He chased them down and cornered them inside a closed-off basement parking area. They clung to the gate that kept them from freedom. Resigning to their fate they turned towards Don, sniffeling pathetically. The older of the two women stepped forward, trying to lure Don away from the other.

A cruel smile spread across his face as he lunged for the younger one. She shrieked and cried that the other woman should run but Don struck her head in before she could call again. He raked his nails down her face and banged the back of her head against the pavement. She moaned in pain and tried in vain to slip from his hold. He held her fast and captured the woman's mouth, kissing her forcefully. He forced her mouth open with his, sticking his tongue down her throat to ensure that his saliva would infect her.

It took only a moment before her scent changed. The virus took hold and turned her into one of the Rage. She ceased her struggles and responded to Don's kiss. They pulled apart and spun toward the other woman who stood frozen. Her horror was evident on her face.

_'Catch her,' _Don growled.

The new-blood Rage charged after the woman who unfroze and darted for the street. Before either of the two could get far, a wall of fire enveloped them as explosions went off city-wide. The flames hardly touched Don but he could feel the heat of it singe his hair.

Don roared out for all of the Rage to hear him. All those remaining soon arrived at his location. They regrouped in the basement before they charged for the darkness of the subway.

The virus changed them. None of them had to sleep or eat as often as before. Their strength increased and their senses became more sensitive. What was once only a whisper was now a scream. Darkness was no hindrance as they could see in it as if it was daylight. They could smell beter as well, smell every mood the other was in. Don's smell varied the most. While the others felt mainly anger and agitation, Don felt every emotion thinkable. It washed over him like waves. It was what made him different, the voices whispered.

He was above the others, that was clear from the start. The voices took a liking to him, they claimed him and in return he could voice commands through them. The voices granted him more strength than the others, a sharper mind and quicker reflexes. The voices made him king. And he couldn't complain.

The others of the Rage made him king as well. They trusted him and the voices with command. No one objected. Only once did a Rage oppose the voices' choice in Don. The Rage had challenged Don. He ripped open his own shirt and screamed, trying his best to imitate Don's powerful roar. Devouring his own lip, the Rage tried to appear more fierce but the blood flowing from his mouth ceased its flow almost immediatly as the wound healed.

Don didn't even have to try. The blood that flowed from his mouth was as natural as the powerful roar that tore from his throat. It caused the male Rage to back down for a moment before it lunged. Their bodies colided against each other and both clawed at the others flesh. Don caught hold of the Rage's neck and swept the Rage's feet out from under him, crashing him down into the ground.

Don tore into the Rage's throat before he could think to move. Abandoning the lifeless body Don rose and roared a challenge to any other that dared to oppose him. None came forward. With that Don moved to his pillar and sat down to rest for the night. The others followed suit and settled down.

Don sat with his back against his favourite pillar but sleep evaded him. His thoughts raced. The voices whispered soothingly to him. It worked and Don started to calm. He was slowly drifting off when he heard a movement to his right. The growl of warning died in his throat as he saw a small female Rage scoot closer to him. He could smell that she was scared, her scent spiked with fear the closer she came but she didn't stop. Don tilted his head in question until he heard the voices beckoning her closer. The voices soothed her worries away and kept beckoning her closer.

The female stopped once she reached his side. The voices stopped as well and Don was left wondering why the voices wanted her to come to him. She was beyond scared, her breath coming out in shallow pants. Tears were falling from her eyes but still she made no move to flee from Don. He reached out and wiped a tear from her eye and the voices whispered their approval.

The voices wanted them to mate, they needed to build their race's numbers. Don pulled the female closer and buried his nose in her neck. He could smell it, it was faint but it was there. The female was in heat. He captured her lips and coaxed her to lie down. She complied and instincts took over from there.


	3. Chapter 3

28 Weeks 'til I'm King- Chapter 3

They took chase after the retreating humans. That was all they ever did and it grew irritating very fast. The voices whispered promises that it would soon be over, that their race would settle down and start building the city but it seemed as if that day would never come.

Don growled in anger as the people evaded their grasp once again. Tammy and Andy were running along with the group of humans. They were close enough to smell but none of the Rage lived long enough to come closer. Doyle, the Sergeant, still had his sniper and he was trigger happy.

Had it been under different circumstances Don might have thanked Sgt. Doyle for protecting the children. Unfortunately their circumstances made it only that much harder for the both of them. Don had to dispose of Doyle- infect or kill- or Don might never catch his children.

_'Intercept them,' _Don growled.

The city grounds gave way to an open field with a carousel in the distance. Sgt. Doyle stopped the group and they rested on the carousel. Andy and Tammy stood a distance off from the adults. They hung onto a metal frame and chattered on, pretending as if there was nothing wrong in the world. That amused Don.

Don skidded to a stop a distance from the people, waiting for the others to catch up before he engaged.

Sgt. Doyle and Scarlet were discussing something at the back. Scarlet was clearly distressed about something, other than those of the Rage chasing them. She glanced at Don's kids before she chattered on. Sgt. Doyle tried to comfort her, rubbing his palms on her upper arms and pulling her into a hug. He had waited long enough, the voices whispered. It built up in Don and before he could stop it, a roar tore from his throat.

The humans scrambled to their feet and the chase continued. They ran deeper into the fields, falling flat in the middle of it. Don stopped just within their vision. They weren't moving, their muscles tensed.

Don charged forward but a helicopter appeared on the horizon, flying right toward him. He skidded to a stop and watched the chopper hover over the people. There was no room for the chopper to take down, it was clear even to Don but the scrawny male couldn't grasp it. The male shot to his feet and lunged for the chopper. He caught hold of the landing skids.

The male's weight threw the chopper off balance. It wobbled before the pilot maneuvered towards Don and the tohers of the Rage. Tilting the chopper forward, the pilot wielded the blades as deadly blades.

_'Move!' _Don growled and ducked out of the path of the blades.

He glanced back, hardly anyone of the group survived. Those that did survived the onslaught barrelled after the people and back into the streets. Several had lost arms and legs, but they didn't stop not even on Don's command. They were broken too badly to respond to anything other than their rage.

Sgt. Doyle put them out of their misery rather quickly though, before he guided the group deeper into the city.

Don guided his own groups after them, sending several groups ahead to corner the sergeant. It was small groups of five or six but they moved fast. Each group taking after their destined path.

His own group was the smallest, with only three of the Rage accompanying him. Two females and a male youth trailed behind him. They ran behind him, always behind him, and they remained unusually quiet. If it weren't for the rhytmic tap of their shoes on the ground, Don might not have known they were there. Their fear proved his dominance, and Don growled in satisfaction at that.

The path in front of them opened into the main street where the other groups had already cornered the people. Sgt. Doyle had locked his group into a car, protecting them momentarily from those of the Rage that bashed against the windows. The females rushed past Don and joined the attack on the car while Don hung back.

He observed as those of the Rage managed to crack one of the windows of the car. Unfortunately before they could manage more a cloud of white smoke enveloped them and hardly a few minutes later they dropped dead.

Don growled at the others to hang back, wait for the smoke to clear. They joined up with him and together they waited. The smoke didn't clear but the car sped past them and down the road. Not long after Sgt. Doyle stumbled out of the smoke, falling to his knees in front of Don. The sergeant didn't register their presences until Don hauled him up by his collar.

"Shit," Sgt. Doyle breathed once his eyes met Don's.

A malicious smile spread over Don's lips as he lifted the sergeant from the ground, choking him from where he hung in the air. Don pulled him in close, roaring in his face before he latched onto the man's throat. The sergeant cried out but his cry faded into a soft growl.

Don threw the sergeant onto the ground, allowing the Rage to fully change him, before he growled, _'Where are they going?'_

Doyle couldn't answer, but he stood and ran down the streets. The others of the Rage followed close behind him, per Don's command.

Don pulled back and headed into the subway where he had left the female he had bedded the previous night. She needed tending to, if she hadn't conceived yet, before Don could continue chasing after his children.

The subway was pleasingly dark as Don navigated passed the abandoned luggage that decorated almost everything. The panic everyone went through, himself included, was now quite amusing. If he had been told back then that he would be infected he would have laughed. He had believed that the disease was destroyed, but luckily it wasn't.

Don turned a corner before the small female came into view. She had curled up in a pile of blankets, sleeping with her head resting on her arms. Don crept closer to her sleeping form and huffed in her scent. Sure enough Don could smell that she had conceived. He growled in pleasure but the sound woke her.

She stared drowsily around her before her gazed locked on him. A soft shaky breath escaped from her mouth. She scooted back against the pillar and lowered her head in submission. The voices soothed her, told her that they were happy but she kept her gaze down. Don bent down next to her and she flinched as he reached to stroke her cheek.

Don's happiness dissipated quickly at her reaction. He stood and left her on her pallet, growling over his shoulder that she shouldn't leave. The walk calmed Don but his heart still ached. He couldn't argue with the voices, increasing their numbers was a good idea, but he wanted something more. He craved something more.

'A queen,' the voices insisted. He needed a queen, someone worthy of being more than just a carrier of his offspring. He needed an equal. None of the females were quite what Don wanted. They all feared him, he needed someone stronger.

He continued to pace through the underground until he heard a crash not far from him. Two familiar scents wafted towards him; his children were there. Another scent caught his attention. It was the scent of a woman. He followed it eagerly, putting his children on hold.

He found her not far from where he was. She had tumbled down the stairs, a fresh cut dripping blood down her face. The drove him mad but he held himself in check. She was waving a sniper around as she spun in search of his children.

Don crept closer, stopping only when he was in reach. His fingers burned to catch her by her throat and pull her closer but before he could act she spun and pointed the snipers muzzle to his head.

"Don't move," she growled, backing into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

A little short, but I'm sure that whoever reads this would forgive me.

* * *

"Don't move," she growled and backed into the wall behind her.

Don huffed in amusement; her finger wasn't even on the trigger. She continued to stare at him through the sniper scope as she inched to the side. Don growled and moved with her, and to his amusement she pressed the barrel of the gun into his chest.

"Stay," she said, her voice sounding desperate.

Scarlet started to inch away again, only making it a few feet before she plummeted to the ground. She kicked wildly at the luggage she fell over, scrambling away from Don. But he lunged and ripped the gun from her hands. She made a startled sound before she swung blindly and scrambled to her feet. She ran through the darkness.

Don howled with pleasure and gave chase. The woman was much slower than he but he jogged behind her, wanting to prolong the chase. It would have ended soon enough though as she was hyperventilating and slowing with each step.

He picked up pace and tackled her to the ground, pinning her with his weight. Her breaths came out in quick, shallow bursts. Her eyes were too weak to see him in the darkness but she flinched when his hand hovered over her face, barely touching.

Don couldn't decide whether he wanted to rip her eyes out or tear into her throat. Her pupils were huge and enticing but he could hear the loud thump of her pulse in her neck. He roared into her face, blood spattering onto her already bloody cheeks. The wound on her head oozed blood that flowed like tears down her face and Don watched with fascination as it dripped down her chin.

He roughly lapped up the blood, trailing his tongue over her jugular pulse before pulling back. She swung her fists blindly at his chest and tried to wriggle out from under him, but to no avail. Don grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He bent and trailed his teeth over her jugular, enjoying the sensation of blood flowing through the vein too much to bite down and infect her.

"Scarlet?" Andy asked, his voice shaking.

"Andy, run!" Scarlet cried.

Don spun to see Andy clutching to a nearby wall. The boy was blind in the darkness but pivoted and ran in the opposite direction as if he could see. A growl built up in Don's chest. He spun back toward Scarlet, curling his hands around her throat. Before he could squeeze the life out of her the voices spoke.

'_Infect her.'_

Don didn't hesitate as he crushed his mouth against her's. She gasped in surprise and Don used it to his advantage, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to struggle but Don's weight held her in place. Don growled with pleasure as she bit down on his tongue, his blood pooling up in their mouths.

Scarlet's body went slack before she started to spasm. Don pulled away and watched as her eyes turned bloodshot and her scent changed. She was infected.

'Queen,' the voices growled.

Don looked at her with curiosity. She was different, he noted, nothing like the other females. Her eyes were darker, the blood flowing over her chin more and her scent was stronger. His queen stared up at him with the same curiosity. Her eyes trailed over his face before settling on his eyes.

'Queen,' Don growled before he nipped at her pulse.

'King,' she purred.

Don pulled back in surprise before he assaulted her lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

The queen proved to be a worthy distraction, one he could not afford to revel in if he truly wished to find his offspring. He had left her sated and content with the other female, much to his chagrin. He should not have taken the other female, though the voices had commanded it... His queen did not seem displeased by the other female that carried his scent either, but she was not fully awake when he had left her. If he could have left his queen somewhere else while she slept it would have been better. It wouldn't do to keep his queen among the females he bedded, but for now it _had _to do. He was not at fault though, it was his right as king to further his linage and expand his race.

Don shook himself and focused on tracking his offspring's scent. He could smell Andy not far off and bound off after him. The boy was exploring a lighter area, trying to geuss which way he should go. He opted for the hall behind him and inched warily past the darker passage where Don was waiting.

The boy's fearful eyes searched the dark passage as he passed. His breathing came out in shallow pants and the enticing scent of fear followed him, but Don did not truly wish him harm. For what would a king be without linage, without his firtsborn male heir.

Don stepped out of the darkness and growled softly at the back of his son's head, to which Andy responded with a pitiful whimper. Andy turned slowly and stared at Don before he pivoted and ran in the opposite direction.

The voices favoured him because he could smell his daughter not far off, once he had infected Andy he needn't look far.

Andy slipped and crashed into the floor and Don was on him in an instant. His teeth glided into the flesh as easily as if it were butter. Don pulled back and gazed expectantly at his son. He could smell the change taking place, smell the rankness of the Rage flowing through his veins. But that was where it stopped. The boy's eyes did not turn like his own, nor did the boy have the hunger for violence that Don knew even he, himself, had.

Don gave a pittiful whine, nudging at the boy's cheek with his nose as if it would compel him to stop resisting the Rage. But Andy only cowered deeper into himself.

_'His will is not as strong as ours,' _the voices growled, _'He will give in and then he would be as powerful as his king.'_

Don purred softly at that and pulled Andy up as he stood. He pulled Andy in for a hug, something that he hadn't done since he was infected. Andy wrapped his arms uncertainly around Don's waist and burried his head into Don's stomache. Don had missed doing something as simple as holding his son more than he missed his old life.

"Andy!"

It was Tammy's uncertain voice that forced Andy out of his embrace. The boy looked up at him, at his growl of protest but did not make any further moves away from him.

"Andy, come here," Tammy called, lifting the rifle she held higher so that it pointed at Don's heart. "Dad's not the same."

"He won't hurt me again."

Tammy took a step back, mufling a sob. "He hurt you?"

_'I hurt you only because I wanted you to be with me,' _Don growled softly.

"He didn't mean it, he didn't want to hurt me," Andy said.

Don looked curiously at Andy, sniffing the air around him. The voices were right; the Rage is slowly breaking his will to resist.

_'Good,' _the voices purred.

Tammy took another step back, her finger dancing dangerously over the trigger. "Andy, please. Come here."

The boy gazed questioningly up at him, not moving until Don gave a nod. He wasn't entirely sure of that had been the wisest choice but if giving Tammy what she wanted could make her calm, he couldn't see why not.

Andy walked to his sister, who wrapped her arms tightly around him before she kissed the top of his head. The rifle dropped to the floor.

_'Bring her closer,' _Don commanded his son.

Andy didn't hesitate as he pulled Tammy by her hand and made for Don. Tammy pulled back though and bent to retrieve the rifle again. Andy was insistent though and pulled at her even harder. At the second hard tug she toppled over, scrambling to regain her footing but Don was already towering over her.

"Stay back," she cried and pulled the rifle into her hands.

_'Son, step back.'_

Andy inched away as Don advanced his sister with a soft sound that sounded as the soft coos he emitted when Tammy was a fitful baby. Tammy did not react as Don would have preffered as she kicked at his shin and scooted backwards.

"Don't come closer, I mean it," she growled through clenched teeth. "Dad." She said the endearment with as much venom as a curse.

Don kneeled slowly, bringing himself level with her. The rifle pressed into his shoulder, but he ignored it and cooed reassuringly. Tammy kicked his leg out from under him and with a snarl she pulled the trigger.

Scarlet jolted from her sleep. For a moment every sensation felt peculiar until her vision cleared. She recognised the subway from the many times she had travelled to and fro with new arrivals. She chuckled to herself, all her work was for nothing. The entire project was a failure that cost many people their lives but she could not bring herself to feel sorrow for what happened. It had happened as the voices wanted it to. And now she was queen.

With a sigh Scarlet stretched out on the warm nest that the other female had built, recalling the previous night. The king had claimed her, repeatedly, until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She had felt hurt when he left her with one of his concubines, but the voices soothed her fears away. He had to find his children.

She slowly sat up and gazed around, but she was still alone with the other female. Scarlet frowned and turned to the other female, who was trying to bury herself under her nest. She could not sense anything that would alarm the other female. Sniffing experimently in the air, she caught scent of gunpowder and the stealy smell of blood. It was her king's blood.

She shot to her feet and raced down the passages, her mind racing and her palms sweating. She turned a corner only to see her Don draped lifelessly over his daughter, who struggled to free herself from under him.

Scarlet froze at the sight of the blood that coated her Don's back and most of Tammy's front. Three steps brought her to Don's side. She hardly acknowledged Tammy as she pulled Don into her lap, caressing his face. A whimper escaped her throat at the sight of the gaping hole in his shoulder.

_'No!' _she growled and turned to bare her teeth at Tammy.

Tammy shrank back slightly but her eyes were fixed on Don's face, she was as shocked at her actions as everyone else.

Tammy would pay, Scarlet decided and lunged at Tammy. Don's head thudded to the floor as it rolled out of her lap but she hardly heard the sound above the screams of her newest victim. She had embedded her teeth into the girls neck and started to gulp down the blood that filled her mouth.

It lasted half a minute before the blood flow stopped, Tammy was infected. With a huf of disdain Scarlet turned back to her Don. She kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open.


	6. Chapter 6

He could smell that his daughter was infected long before he opened his eyes. But he forced them open, just to be sure. Tammy was curled up in her brother's embrace as she sobbed.

Don tried to sit up but an excruciating pain shot through his chest. He moaned softly and gave up on the attempt to move, resting his head back onto his queen's lap. She stared down at him with large eyes, bloody tears still filled her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that he was awake before she nuzzled the side of his face.

He didn't fear death as he would have had he been human, it did not bring him peace either but he was content.

Don took his queen's hand in his and nipped her palm playfully. She was truly worthy of being his queen. Not only had she sensed his distress and come to his aid but she had also helped in infecting his daughter. Don huffed at her in affection, her scent teasing his nostrils. She truly was queen. His seed had not taken yet, but he could smell that she was no longer in heat. Soon their family will expand and his race as well, even if he did not live to see it.

_'King,' _his queen growled softly as she kissed him soundly. _'Don't go.'_

_'I won't, not this time,' _Don answered. The voices echoed his answer.

The queen brightened at that, kissing him again. He broke the kiss to stare at his children, still curled up in each others' embrace. Tammy hid her face in her brother's chest as if by doing so she could escape what she had done. Don knew she felt remorse over her actions, the voices whispered it in the back of his mind.

Gathering his strength Don pushed himself upright, his hands clinging to his queen for support as a wave of dizziness washed over him. The pain was more bearable this time round and Don forced himself to his feet.

With his queen as crutch he limped toward his children. He stopped just behind Tammy, smiling at Andy who looked up at him over Tammy's shoulder.

_'Stand, my boy,' _he growled.

Andy complied, untangling himself from Tammy and coming to stand beside his father. He looked up at Don with a pleading look in his eyes before looking pointedly at Tammy, who was sitting with her head turned down.

Were they expecting punishment? Don huffed at the thought, _'Come here, Tammy.'_

She stood with trembling knees, forcing herself to stand under Don's scrutiny. Her hands twisted nervously at the hem of her shirt, her head still turned down.

_'Look at me,' _Don growled, waiting until she complied, _'You have nothing to fear. You wanted to protect your brother. That is good.'_

She lifted her eyes slowly to meet his, uncertainty dancing in her eyes. Don rumbled in approval.

_'Stand straight, you are royal.'_

His queen had not said anything, but she had stiffened when he granted his forgiveness to Tammy. After he had sent his children toward the resting area he turned to his queen. Gently nibbling at her neck he rumbled in question, rubbing her shoulders into relaxing.

_'You are displeased.'_

_'No, I am confused,' _she answered.

Don stopped nibbling her neck to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

_'You let her go without punishment.'_

Don rumbled gently and kissed her pulse, _'No punishment was needed.'_

His queen turned to him and tucked her head under his chin as she embraced him, careful for his already healing wound. Don stroked her hair.

_'You almost died.' _Her voices shook and more tears spilled from her eyes.

Don lapped up her tears and coaxed her into kissing him. _'But I had not,' _he whispered.

_'Prove it,' _she purred, rubbing herself against him.

Don growled playfully and pulled her down to the ground as he lavished her mouth with passion.


	7. Chapter 7

Don led his queen back to the others, leaning only slightly on her for support. The pain in his chest had subsided. He knew one of the other males might see his injury as an opportunity to challenge him, but he was ready.

His queen stole kisses as they walked and nibbled on his ear as she uttered soft cooing noises. She regarded him with such devotion, she loved him more than anyone ever had. And he loved her.

But something was wrong, his queen's soft noises and kissing ceased as soon as they turned into the resting area. Don looked at her questioningly when she stopped walking as well. She was staring at something. Don looked up and frowned.

Tammy had curled into herself at the base of one of the pillars, close to the bedded female's nest. Andy was standing in front of Tammy, his arms held up and his hands clenched into fists. The boy was snarling, but not from the Rage. He was snarling at Doyle.

Sgt. Doyle kept circling Don's children, his eyes trained on Tammy. With each pass he circled closer, rumbling at Tammy.

Andy jumped forward when Doyle made his next pass a little too close. Andy swung his fist, the blow landed on the Sergeant's chest. But Doyle shook it off and shoved Andy into the bedded female, before he lunged for Tammy.

Don bristled and rushed forward. He caught the Sergeant around the neck with his arm as he pulled Sgt. Doyle from Tammy. Doyle tried to free himself from Don's grip to get to Tammy again, but Don tightened his grip until he felt the Sergeant go limp.

With a snarl of disgust he threw the Sergeant aside and pulled Andy to his feet. Luckily both the female and his son were unharmed. He sniffed at Andy again, the Rage was slow in consuming him.

With a huff Don turned to Tammy, she hadn't moved from the pillar. She didn't react when he stood in front of her either, only when he held out his hand to her did she move- only to curl deeper into herself.

"He tried to kiss Tammy," Andy said from behind Don. Don turned to see Andy pointing at the Sergeant who was slowly getting back onto his feet.

Don sniffed the air, but there was no trace that Tammy was in heat- so why the sudden interest on the Sergeant's part?

Sgt. Doyle inched toward Tammy again, his eyes trained on Don. He stopped short when Don growled, though.

The others of the Rage had gathered to see the confrontation. Barking encouragement to no one in particular. They just wanted to see blood.

Sgt. Doyle puffed out his chest and held his arms wide apart, showing that he was the biggest of the two. But Don held his ground, remaining impassive as if to aggravate the Sergeant further.

_'Back down or die,' _Don growled, his gaze trained on the other male.

The Sergeant's eyes darted between Tammy and Don. His fingers twitching as he took a step back, only to lunge forward. His fist connected with Don's injured chest, before both of them hit the ground.

An unearthly roar of rage shot through the air before Don flipped Sgt. Doyle, so that he was on top. His fists conected with the Sergeant's jaw and cheek before his hands found their way to the Sergeant's throat.

Don held his grip firm even after the Sergeant stopped struggling, only stopping when a female battered his back with tiny fist blows. Don spun and caught her by her wrists, forcing her to the floor.

The female was not at her peak of fertility, but his seed might still have taken. With a growl of disapprovement Don stripped the female and forced her onto her stomach.

_'I am your king,' _he growled, not just to the female but to all of the Rage to hear.

With that said he claimed her, not as he had lovingly claimed his queen but as ruthless as an animal would have.

He left her there, next to the unconscious Sergeant that she had managed to save. His queen pulled him away and nurtured his wounds. She understood why that had been necessary, and that alone made his burden of being king lighter.


	8. Chapter 8

A frustrated growl tore its way out of Don's throat as he paced the street in front of his followers. They whined pitifully as if their hunger would have mercy upon hearing them. But there was nothing Don could do, not even his queen or the voices had a solution.

The uninfected were gone, not all infected, but they were gone. It had been weeks since Don last saw or even smelt one of them. Their prey had run scarce and Don had to watch helplessly as his followers starved.

No more. He growled to himself and almost barked at the female that reached for him. He ignored her though, the survival of their group was more important than the female he recently bedded.

It was as if everyone tried to snip the last cord that held him together. Everyone had a complaint, a request. No-one had a solution.

When another female reached for him, whining pitifully, Don snapped. He roared at her and stalked off down the street. They didn't dare follow him and he sighed in relief.

The streets had transformed into a storage place, it seemed. Large bags and things that were once precious items to possess littered the street. Clothing was scattered over some piles, obscuring what garbage layed beneath. On one of the piles Don passed a golden watch glittered almost teasingly. Don huffed to himself and pushed forward, though he had no specific destination in mind.

A rabbit darted past him as he passed a large garbage pile. Instinctively Don's snapped forward. His foot crushed the mammal's head. Don crouched down and picked the rabbit up by the scruff of its neck. 'Food is food.' He slung the rabbit over his shoulder and continued forward.

It took him most of the day to gather the three rabbits that he currently had slung over his shoulder. He knew there wasn't nearly enough but at least the females would each have a bite to eat, he reasoned.

He trudged down toward their nesting area in the subway, stopping to stare at the area where he had first claimed his queen before he pressed forward. The low whine of afore started up again once the others saw Don carry in their food.

His own hunger nagged at him but he ignored it. Ruefully he called the youngest females closer, Tammy among them. They inched closer, bodies hunched as if he would strike them. He huffed and once they were at his feet he slung down a rabbit from his shoulder and offered it to them. There were four of them and as they tore into the rabbit it was clear that there was just enough.

Don nodded to himself as he moved on, calling his queen and the three other pregnant females closer. They tore just as greedily into the meat.

Next was the other females- five of them. The rabbit was shared but their portions were hardly enough to fill their stomachs. The females glanced at him with their bloody faces, still stuffing the meat into their mouths as if someone would take it from them while Don was there. Though the other Rages were getting close to doing just that.

The few females that weren't fed, six of them, cowered under his gaze. The males were the real problem. But they knew their place.

It was late, almost sundown and Don was still wandering around the garbage piles. He'd found two dogs and after almost getting bit by one he had managed to end their lives. It was thin dogs but they would provide food for enough. With the dogs slung over his shoulders he had continued on.

The other males were hunting on the other side of the city. Despite himself Don hoped that they would be able to feed the rest of the Rages that night.

When the last rays of sunshine disappeared on the horizon Don had found another rabbit, which he had tied by its ears to his belt.

With a satisfied grunt Don was about to move back to his hungry kin when a soft cry alerted him of someone's presence. Without really knowing why, he wiped some of the blood from his jaw, the blood on his neck and the rest of his face a lost cause, and walked toward the source of the sound. Behind one of the garbage piles he found a small child curled into a ball. Her teary eyes stared up at him without fear.

"Did you see my daddy?"

Don knelt down and sniffed at her. She was still too young to infect, being much younger than Andy was.

"Where's your mommy?" Don rasped. It hurt his throat tremendously and in the back of his mind he heard the voices disapprove of his actions.

"She's hurt... Can you help us?" She stared up at him and once he nodded she rushed off into a nearby building.

Don followed after her, not bothering to drop the dogs from his shoulders. The building seemed to have once been a private practitioner's consultation room. The little girl steered Don into a dimly lit room, candles were lit at the farthest corner of the room.

"Mommy, I found help."

Don looked at the overly pregnant woman with a mix of wonder and disgust. She was wet with sweat and her breathing came in fast pants. Don was vaguely aware that the woman had gone into labour. He weighed his options, attacking being the wisest among them.

_'Not yet,'_ the voices growled.

Don obeyed. He sat down on his haunches next to the woman. The dark obscured his features and hid the fact that he was infected from the woman. She rolled her eyes up to him and huffed a greeting.

"Please help me. I can't... do this alone."

Without really having a reason Don sat with the woman. She seemed comfortable with the silence, only breaking it to cry out from a contraction before she settled down again.

Two hours past and finally Don held a pink bundle in his hands, a boy. It cried louder than Don could roar and once it started Don moved as quickly as he could. He cut through the umbilical cord with a knife he found lying around after he had clamped the umbilical cord to prevent any bleeding. And just as quickly he handed the child over to the woman. Its cries died down almost immediately as the woman allowed it to suckle her breast.

Soon after another baby popped out, this time a girl. She remained quiet though and Don held onto her for the moment while he repeated the process of cutting the umbilical cord. Once the afterbirth was worked out as well Don could sense the sun rising on the horizon. For fear that the woman would recognize what he truly was he rasped a greeting and left them with the rabbit before he rushed back to the subway.

He hated himself for what he had done. His followers were hungry and he allowed 'food' to live, even feeding them. But the voices had told him to wait; not to kill them.

Vowing not to do such a thing again Don stalked to the hungry Rages. The other males had found just enough and with Don's two dogs every Rage had something to eat that night.

Don curled into his pregnant queen, resting his ear on her growing stomach and slowly he dozed off.


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you who wondered Tammy is 18 (Or at least Imogen Poots- the actress- was in 2007 when the movie was brought out). Enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Doyle was at it again. At mid day before anyone was awake, or so he thought, Doyle stood from his nest. He peered at the other Rages, confirming that they were asleep. His gaze lingered on Don, whom was feigning sleep. But Doyle did not notice the difference.

With all the subtlety of a soldier Doyle made it across their nesting area and stopped short in front of Tammy.

Don forced himself to be as quiet as possible, ready to jump in when necessary, as Doyle crouched near Tammy and inhaled deeply. A soft rumble escaped the male's chest. With a panicked twitch of his eye Doyle checked if he had woken anyone else, especially Don. But Don kept himself still.

Satisfied Doyle turned back to Tammy. Hesitantly he touched Tammy's shoulder. She didn't stir. Taking courage from the fact, Doyle bent down closer and breathed in Tammy's scent once again. He twined his fingers in her hair and hovered close to Tammy's face, as if to kiss her but he refrained. He remained that way for minutes on end before he pulled back. Doyle retreated back to his corner as if nothing had happened.

With a shake of his head Don stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. He eyed Doyle who was staring at Don with a slight panicked look. Don huffed at him, daring him to challenge his king. Doyle puffed his chest out but made no move toward Don. After another moment Doyle let his eyes fall to the floor in submission.

Don huffed, straightening himself to his full length and savoring his win. Leaving it at that Don sniffed at the pregnant females. They too were fast asleep, but Don had a reason to do what he did. He needed to assure the health of his offspring. Doyle on the other hand had no reason what so ever, and it made Don suspicious.

Ignoring his somewhat trifling family issues he refocused himself on the group's needs. Hunger was their largest problem at the moment. They still required a lot of food even though the Rage-virus made it so that they required food less often.

He left the soft buzz of their nest and headed for the open streets. He watched impassively as rats scurried between the garbage piles. If they still lacked a food supply they would have to resort to eating rodents, he cringed at the thought.

Before he realized it his feet had taken him down the path where the pregnant woman's building was. He growled in anyoance but entered the building, rushing up the stairs. He took them two at a time until he reached the top.

The woman had found more candles and lit it, kindling a small fire in the corner of the consultation room as well. The woman herself was propped up against the wall, her two infants snuggled together on her chest.

"You never told me your name," the woman said, once she noticed Don standing in the doorway.

He huffed and turned to leave but a small figure latched onto his legs, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my mommy," the little girl from afore said and beamed up at him.

"Please, sit a while," the woman said, "You don't have to tell me your name, but I'll tel you mine... My name's Hannah."

Don turned to stare at the woman, Hannah, with a confused frown. Did she not notice the clear-as-day signs that he was a rage?

"I'm Lizzy." He stared down at the little girl.

"Thank you for everything you did for us yesterday, we still have a little of the food left if you would like some," Hannah said.

"No," Don rasped and allowed the little girl to push him deeper into the room and pull him down next to Hannah.

"May I see what you look like?" Hannah asked.

Hannah held her hand out in their general direction and Lizzy snatched it, shoving it toward Don. It was like turning back into a regular human, the same cold, when he realized Hannah was blind.

He recoiled from her hand, knowing that she'll feel the blood on his face and put two and two together. But when she reached for him again he sat still, not really knowing why himself. Perhaps he wanted to see her reaction.

Her fingertips danced over his face, feeling their way over his eyebrows and eyes along his nose and over his lips.

"Oh, your hurt." She pulled back rubbing her fingertips together before searching next to her and offering a packet to Don. The packet held a piece of gauze and disinfectant.

He took the packet and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Don," he rasped and stood.

A frown settled on her face and Don chuckled, "My name."

"Oh... Are you leaving so soon, Don? Where are you staying?"

Don huffed and walked out the room, surprising himself when he called a greeting over his shoulder.

This had to stop, Don thought with resolution.

Darkness had already set when he made it back to the nesting area. He had found another dog on his way back and a cat, though he didn't think the cat would be pleasant to eat.

Doyle and the other males had found a few animals as well. With a rumble of approvement Don allowed the rages to eat.

His queen nibbled away on a piece of meat, next to him. Her stomach was growing with his children, much faster than it should have. The voices soothed his fears, saying that it was normal for a rage. Don couldn't quite bring himself to relax over it, though.

His queen caught his eye and frowned at him in question.

_'What bothers you?' _

_'You, our people, hunger,' _Don said and shifted closer to his queen.

_'If only we could farm, like my father used to,' _his queen said, resting her head on his shoulder.

A purr rumbled around them, _'Farm.' _

His queen beamed at the voices' praise. There was nothing left to farm, though, except for rabbits, dogs and cats. And humans, a small voice supplied. Hannah and Lizzy, females, but they'd still need males Don thought.

All in time, first he'd have to get it over his heart to do that to them. For now he stroked his queen's pregnant stomach, rumbling in appreciation.

Don watched the rages settle down to sleep once again. The pregnant females were curled together on their nest, sleeping deeply. The males were settled closer to the subway entrance. Don's children were sleeping closer to where he was.

With a sigh he turned to watch Andy settle on his nest again, every once in a while he would sigh and change position again. Each time Andy shifted his elbow caught Tammy in her ribs. Tammy grew irritated rather quickly and abandoned their nest. She settled down among the pregnant females.

Don rumbled in amusement, turning to see if his queen had noticed as well. Her eyes were focussed on something else, though. Doyle.

Doyle was staring at Tammy again. Don jumped to his feet with a growl and charged toward Doyle. Doyle backed into the wall behind him, throwing his hands up to protect his face.

The other rages stirred at the commotion and formed a circle around the two males.

_'What do you want with Tammy?' _Don growled, causing Doyle to shrink into himself.

Doyle didn't answer, he couldn't answer- not like Don or his queen. Instead Doyle whined toward Tammy, backing into the wall and away from Don all the while.

Tammy had gotten to her feet amidst all the commotion and had made her way to the front of the circle, watching Doyle with big eyes.

Don growled and pulled Doyle to his feet by his shirt, shaking him as if demanding the answer he knew he would not get. It took Don by surprise, though, when Doyle swung his large fist at Don's head. Luckily Don ducked quickly enough and kicked Doyle's feet out from under him, taking them both to the ground.

_'What do you want with Tammy?'_

Doyle didn't answer but Don felt a soft hand pull at his shoulder. He turned to see Tammy stare at him with a pleading look. Don frowned.

_'Mates,' _the voices supplied.

As soon as Don stood, allowing Doyle his freedom, Tammy lunged herself at Doyle. The two embraced and Doyle purred in contentment.

Don's queen pulled him away from the two rages and back to their nest.

_'He'll be good to her,' _she said, cuddling into Don's side, _'Sleep.'_

The voices knew best.


	10. Chapter 10

A group of armed men jogged down the street, trying their best to be silent, but their equipment rattled and their footsteps echoed through the empty streets. Even if they hadn't made suh noise Don would have smelt them. They smelt like food.

The group of men stopped short, per their leader's command. Their breathing were heavy and the tantalizing scent of fear clung to them.

"Clear," the leader said and then they were moving again.

They stopped at each building, sending two scouts in to clear the building before they pressed on to the next and stopping twice for no apparent reason before they crossed the streets.

They continued in this matter for the entire time that Don watched them, until they reached Hannah's building. Don growled to himself for his stupidity, he should have stepped in sooner.

Don and two Rages had followed them along the rooftops and was already ontop of Hannah's building when the group reached it.

"Mavis, Hue- you're up," the leader said and the two men nodded in confirmation.

Whilst they made their way into the building, Don and his group took the stairs from the roof down to Hannah's level. They waited in one of the doorways for when the two men would emerge.

_'Disable the males, but do not kill them. Leave the females in the building- we'll come back for them later.'_

The Rages nodded in confirmation, and then they waited.

"Can you believe the state this place is in? To think I'd considered coming here once this virus thing had blown over," Hue scoffed.

Mavis nodded. "My wife and I thought about coming here to visit relatives," Mavis said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Hue never got the chance to reply as the two Rages flung themselves forward, grabbing the men. With two swift moves the men were disarmed and disabled. The Rages brought them to their knees and put each of them in a shoulder lock.

"What the hell! Mavis, are these..."

Don growled at them, barring his teeth in warning and wisely the men kept quiet.

"How many are you?" Don asked, though he knew that there were five other men outside- asking purely to determine the men's honesty.

"A whole army, ready to take you down little man!" Hue growled.

With an amused sigh Don nodded to the Rage behind Hue and the Rage made quick work of breaking Hue's neck.

"How many?"

"Five outside. And us two... I mean me," Mavis answered.

"Good," Don said, crouching to wipe his fingers through the blood that gathered around Hue's mouth. "Why are you here?" he asked as he looked to Mavis.

"Scouting party, military wants to reclaim the area."

"Where is this army waiting for your return?" Don asked.

"US Military," he corrected with an air of pride, "they're waiting on the border of the containment area. About eighty, our group excluded... Please, I have a wife..."

Don stood and drew an 'x' on the man's forehead with his bloody fingers, "I feel like letting you live... But we can't have livestock that could possibly hurt its owners."

Don chuckled and took a knife from Hue's pocket. Mavis started to struggle with the Rage restraining him but it did him little good.

"Arm or leg?" Don asked, twirling the knife in front of the man's face.

"Go to hell."

With a huffed laugh Don sprung forward and slammed his foot down on the heel of the man's foot. He cried out but was soon silenced with a blow to the head. Don nodded to the Rage behind Mavis and the Rage broke Mavis's arm and shoulder.

_'Take him,' _Don said, indicating Mavis as he bent and flung Hue onto his shoulders.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and through the main doors. Another group of Rages had already disabled the men outside. One of the men were turned, two of the men were killed and two other left to live. The two survivors were in their mid forties and had each a broken arm or leg just as Mavis, who they dragged to join his comrades.

The three men were stripped of their weapons and forced forward as Don and the Rages made their way back to the subway. The men limped and whined all the way, stopping more than once only to be prodded forward soon after.

Once in the subway Don steered the group to a secluded and secure area adjacent their resting area. It was once breakroom for the subway staff. There was only the one door that lead directly into the nesting area.

Don felt benevolent and had allowed the Rages to keep the lights on when they had prepared the room earlier that day. They had taken out the couches and benches and all of the objects that could be used as a weapon. That left the humans with a practically bare room with two couches of questionable quality.

"Welcome home," Don said and barked a laugh at their dismayed expressions.

He left them there, not bothering to lock the door. Don dumped Hue's body on top of the other two at the back of the resting area. They'd feed well enough.

_'Doyle,' _he called and once Doyle was there, _'Will the US Military send another group of men if these don't return?'_

Doyle took a moment to consider and nodded his head.

_'How many times do you reckon before they send in the troopers?'_

Doyle held up one finger and shrugged before adding another. _Maybe two times._

Don nodded. They'd have to attack before the Military wised up. There were currently around fifty Rages, of which twelve were females, that were either pregnant or in heat, and eight children or teens, that left roughly on thirty Rages to fight. They'd manage.

First they have to collect Hannah and her little ones.

Don had taken Doyle with him and a female Rage to help with the humans' transport. They reached the building and made their way up the stairs. Don told them to wait outside as he went in.

Hannah was still propped up against the wall, her little ones resting on a pillow beside her. Lizzy was curled up at her feet.

Hannah stirred out of her sleep and turned her head this way and that, trying to determine from where the sound that woke her came.

"Don, is that you?" she asked, one hand instinctively placed in front of her infants.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Someone was here earlier today, they made a racket and startled my kids."

"You have to come with us," Don said already moving to pick Lizzy up.

"Alright, to a safer place?" she asked.

"Yes, somewhat."

He called the Rages in. Doyle helped Hannah to her feet while the female took the infants.

"Don, who are your friends?" Hannah asked, but Don ignored her.

He shushed Lizzy back to sleep and together they led the humans to the subway to join the other humans.

The men remained docile until Don and the Rages had placed the children down and made to leave. They rushed forward, as fast as they could with their injuries, to insure that the humans were well.

"Miss, are you okay?" one man asked.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, her voice trembling.

"The bastards took us as livestock," Mavis said.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"The infected. They're much smarter than what we gave them credit for. But they all seem to listen to this one guy."

Don huffed and left them to themselves. He re-entered the resting area, with all the intention to ravage his queen and fall to sleep but his queen was sitting next to another male.

A roar teared its way out of his throat before he lunged. He plucked the male from his queen, flinging him across the room and into the opposite wall. Don pivoted on his heel and lunged at the male again, raining blows down onto the male's face until his face was too bloody to recognise. The male still breathed, though, and Don could not let that stand. With another roar he made to tear at the male's throat with his teeth but stopped short.

Don left the male's damaged body behind him, turning to his queen. Her eyes were stretched large and she held up shaking hands as he advanced again.

_'You are mine!' _Don growled, pulling her up and into into his chest and sniffing at her clothes. The male's scent was not on her, though, calming Don considerably.

_'Yours,' _she agreed with teary eyes, not daring to break eye-contact.

He pulled her after him and into his lap as he sat down, _'Why?' _He didn't have to specify, he knew she understood.

_'My brother,' _she whimpered, letting her eyes drop from his in submission.

An irritated growl slipped past his lips and he gently lifted her chin, _'We're equals.'_

_'Is he dead?' _she asked, daring a glance at her brother's prone figure.

_'No,' _Don said, but had he not had the self-restraint her brother would have been dead. _'He'll heal.'_

_'Thank you.'_

He kissed her gently, letting his lips trail down her chin and down her neck. With a rumble he bit down on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. _'Mine,' _he whispered and proceeded to claim her. She was his.


End file.
